Surprise!
by Legacy Now
Summary: He always knew how to push her buttons the right way. Tie in to Unwritten Pages. Happy birthday, Eleanor Salazar! May 18th, 1980. Two-shot.


**Surprise!**

* * *

_The Day_

_'Good morning, good morning, to you...!'_

* * *

_"Shush, you'll wake up mommy…!"_

Pitter patter, pitter, patter... _  
_

_"You're making more noise than me!"_

Clank, clank, clank... _  
_

_"Ow, Rocky, hold that side up, you're gunna spill the orange juice...!"_

_"My arm feels itchy...!"_

_"Daddy, help, he's gonna drop the whole thing!"_

"Ella, honey, the kids have something for you…!"

Waking up from the sound of the door, Eleanor saw that her husband and children were bringing her breakfast in bed. A tired, but happy smile was across her face. She knew what today was.

"Happy birthday, mommy!"

The tray of the morning meal was soon across her lap, along with her twin children bouncing on the mattress. Little kisses where planted across her face, and she kissed her children ardently in return.

"Thank you, so much...! Mommy loves all this. Rocky, Nila, thank you..."

"Your welcome..." The children muttered in unison through toothy smiles.

"Did daddy help you make all this?" she asked, still smiling while pointing at the tray of food.

The warm toast and the careful scrambled eggs were perfectly set and cooked, coffee steaming hot with seductive aroma and ready to be drunk. Small beef breakfast links were set on a small plate, and a cup of colorful fruit salad looked fresh and ripe to eat.

"I made the coffee!" boasted Nila. "Daddy made the eggs."

"I put the spreading on the toast..." smiled Rocky as he fiddled with the pillow sheet.

"You're not the only one who can cook like that at work in the Belvedere, mommy, we can, too!" Nila seemed to inherit her father's fiery enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you can... Thank you, I love it."

The start of her birthday was an excellent kick off. Oh, how she felt spoiled from her loved ones... Usually she was the one who cooked, since it was her career. Now the cook was the one who was being cooked for. At least it brought an advantage for her to get the attention of a certain redhead during the harden times of their relationship... which usually made unpleasantries die down in food most of the time.

As she started to dig through the eggs, the speedster clapped his hands.

"Hey, it's show time!" Wally enthusiastically jumped. "Get the surprise ready."

The twins lightly squealed and dash out of the room, feet pounding against the hardwood floor. The unwavering smile still wouldn't come off of Eleanor's face as she glanced at her husband. No matter how old they got she would always seem to get lost in Wally's leaf green eyes...

She kissed his mildly whiskered cheek.

"You helped them the whole time, didn't you?" she asked as he sat on the bed.

"If I let them do all the work, I'd doubt we have a kitchen left," the redhead said uneasily. "Fortunately, I'm married to this wonderful cook who taught me all she knew..."

A kiss was placed on her forehead, and a warm rush surged through her skin.

Chucking, she said, "all this flattery won't get your ploy to work, whatever it is you're trying to convince me to do."

"You, me; in Paris, France," he began, using his fingers vividly to express his invitation. "I got worked covered at the lab, and I also handled the League for both of us. It could be a good chance to get away from the kids... Bruce recommended this _wonderful_ place, and I made reservations."

"By the time it's evening for us, it's just about over midnight in Paris," said Eleanor, calculating time zone areas. Being assigned missions around the world helped her knew which time was when in the world. "And there's the kids and work to handle."

"Lunch in _Parie_?" Wally extended his French accent. "I like that."

He always knew how to push her buttons the right way. Sometimes she hated that. And then there were the times she knew it was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him.

They leaned in for a deep kiss, and were soon in a warm embrace... This was definitely a good start to the day.

"Happy birthday, darling..."

* * *

_**Note*~**_

_Random: I'm listening to The Incredibles theme track right this very moment. ;) tehehe ^.^ (but it was meant more for the second part of the story... ;;)  
_

_(my mom is going to have a cow if I don't get to sleep for an important event tomorrow, so chapter two will be up probably soon. ;) :D)  
_

_So, Eleanor Belinda Salazar West is an original character I made about three years ago, in my story, 'Unwritten Pages'. I've always held her dear in my heart, and I usually celebrate it with a special journal entry on DeviantArt, but since I'm graduating high school this year, I thought... why not say good bye to my childhood this way?  
_

_I'm so glad that I got to write/create her and got into the Justice League section all those years back... I've grown as a writer, as a person, as a woman. Looking back, I now see the errors, both grammatically and some of the characters, but that was when I was 'budding' out of my "bad" fics. XD But we live and learn, get back up again... :)  
_

_I'd like to toast this story to my veteran sisters, **Trickster91** and **Agent0Gecko**. Love you forever, darlings...! Thank you so much for your love and support after all these years... c': XOXO__  
_

_Eleanor Belinda Salazar West_

_May 18, 1980 _

_Happy birthday, Ella. Thank you for sharing your story with me, and saving me as well. I'm so glad to have met you. _

_XOXO _

_Thanks for reading...! _

**_Pieda the Mokona (Legacy Now)_**


End file.
